No Longer a Prisoner
by Demi Brackensick
Summary: She had been a prisoner her whole life. Her only home consisted of being locked away in the Cathedral; the home of Frollo. All she ever yearned for all these years was a taste of freedom and most importantly, a chance at finding love. The real question is, under Frollo's command, will she ever have the chance to experience all of those things?


**Prologue**

To say that love is an unbreakable force would be an egregious error. Love is simply a feeling; one that can never be destroyed or broken. Something strong within, too deep or fought by those who seek it. It is not to be rushed, envied or taken for granted. It was love- patient, kind, worth waiting for.

And yet, in the end of it all, we find that even the strongest of binds can be broken, and sometimes we find that whatever we held dear can slip away.

That was only the meaning of Love.

Eternal love on the other hand was a much different feeling. It was a feeling that was much too difficult to define. Eternal love, is a love that lasts forever. True, eternal love is the most powerful thing known to anyone and anything. It is the greatest power ever exist. It is an unbreakable bond between soul mates that are destined for each other. It can never wither or die.

Could it?

No, it could not. It would not. Should not.

It should not even feel the slightest bit of weakness wavering within.

If it was said to be the most powerful sensation to exist, then why did it feel like the pleasure was beginning to slip away? Why were there….tears?

And not tears of happiness, but instead, tears of….sadness?

Why were the sounds of mourning and weeping taking place?

If eternal love was really the strongest pleasure that ever existed in this universe, then why did she was beginning to think otherwise? Why did she feel as though every ounce of faith was slowly slipping out of her system?

They said so often that eternal love was something that could not die. And she had been naïve enough to believe them as, what she had thought to be impossibly eternal turned out to be just that. Impossible. His body, sprawled underneath her withering form, proof of that. Tears, heavy with salt, dripped down her chin, landing in pearls against his greying flesh. His eyes were closed, and for that she was glad. Because if she had to watch his body release itself of every ounce of breath, she didn't want to have to watch his eyes lose their shine. She'd rather just lie there, hold him, and feel each heartbeat from his wrist to her palm to assure herself that she'd stay until the very end.

She had no choice but to mourn. A loud, bellowing mourn that pierced through every single person's ears. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She watched him helplessly, silently praying for him to come back while it was clear that every ounce of him was leaving her.

Alone.

She placed a shaking hand down on his chest, her palm placed just above his heart, and a part of her died as his pulse was dangerously low. Barely getting enough oxygen. She watched him through her blurry vision, fully aware of the bright, red crimson that surrounded her.

The crimson that was his.

She tightened her grip on the fabric of his shirt, which was soaked in the blood that was once his. The blood that had been horrifically plunged out of him. The blood that belonged to an innocent child of God. An innocent child that did not deserve to endure this brutal convulsion.

He did not deserve this. Any of it. And she knew it.

He was too much a loving person whom she adored. Though he was feared and looked upon as repugnant by many, none of that had changed anything of the immense love that she felt deeply for him. He displayed acts of kindness in many ways that no one could do so. He was gentle with her. He cherished her just as much as she with him.

And now, death was what surrounded them both.

He was on the verge of his death, and she knew it. But she refused to let those negative thoughts take control over her feelings. She loved him. Really loved him. Deeply. She would not dare let his soul leave this planet while hers was left behind. She would not continue to live. They were both destined to be together. Eternally.

And nothing was stronger than the feeling of eternal love.

Nothing could stop that now.

She gently lay her head down on his chest soaked with blood, the sound of his heartbeat barely making the slightest sound in her eardrum. She squeezed her eyes shut, causing more tears to ooze rapidly from her eyes. Her weak fingers gripping tighter around the soaked fabric, the bitter smell of his fresh crimson filling her nostrils and pressing its way onto her moistened cheek.

The sob that was still wedged deep inside her throat had eventually risen its way up and it spilled out of her, choking on the sob that had just evacuated from her system.

Not even the distraction of the once pleasant city around her was enough to claim her attention. Everything around her, every building or home that was once standing strong on their own stoned feet was now disintegrated into bits of burnt coal. A burning city was now the only thing that surrounded them. And none of that was the least of her worries.

The city of Paris could literally be sinking right this very moment, and still, none of that would matter to her.

Nothing mattered to her at this point.

The only thing that mattered to her was him, her love that was beginning to slip away from her. Possibly forever. But she could not let that happen.

She slowly tilted her head, moving it closer to his greying face that once alive and glowing, moving her other hand to stroke his cold cheek with her thumb and leaned in slowly to place a soft kiss atop his cold lips. Just touching him was enough to make her crumble inside, knowing full well that in just a few seconds, he would be gone.

"I-I love y-you."

* * *

**A little prologue I decided to write to start off the story. Let me know what you guys think! More to come soon! Mwah!***


End file.
